


☄ If Skull was... Obito Uchiha

by Firehedgehog



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: This was his second chance, not that the part of him that carried his memories thought he deserved it





	☄ If Skull was... Obito Uchiha

He had too many regrets

That is what Skulls thought when he first woke, even if he didn’t remember a thing. His body useless, and having to learn to do everything again.

_Regrets and pain._

He didn’t know what exactly caused his condition, but he had nightmares of being crushed to death.

_Rocks and save, blurry figures trying to get to him._

He didn’t know why when he looked in a mirror, he thought he should see a face older then a teenagers, or why he thought he should only have one eye, or the fact his scarless body should be covered and his face horrific.

_I don’t want to die alone!_

But whatever had stolen his self from him, giving him this second chance of life had left him ageless.

_Second chance?_

He didn’t know why he could walk up walls, use weapons that could only be called ninja weapons.

Even now that the curse was broken he had nightmares, waking with tears on his face.

“RIN!”

He woke screaming that name enough, and his heart hurt.

_Please forgive me_

_Don’t worry O___to, we forgive you_

Skull didn’t know if he wanted to remember or not, the part of him that was Obito slept on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | Naruto_
> 
> You know, when I first posted the prologue I never believe this would go so popular. I'm glad both writers and readers enjoy it even when some are both. You're the best, guys!
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>    
>  RISK TAKER  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
